Family
by Neesa
Summary: This is my first FanFiction.  Just a look into Esme's birthday as she has the family round and looks back to certain events through her life. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight.**

This is my first story for FanFiction. Please be nice.

This is something I came up with one night when I couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p>Esme POV<p>

He look so much like he did when we first met. A few more wrinkles on his face and more Grey than Blond in his hair now, but his is still as handsome as ever.

As I lie here and look at him I can see everything we have been through over the years.

I can see all the laugh lines he has. To the little scar he has just above his eyebrow from where our son had through a ball at him while playing throw and catch in our yard. Our son cried all day because he thought his Daddy was really hurt and would be mad. He reassured him that he was fine and not mad it took a whole day for our Son to believe him.

I can still remember that day I saw him. I was 18 and lying in a hospital bed waiting to been seen. I had jumped down from a tree, only a small one about 5 feet from the ground, I've jumped from higher. Just then curtain opened and my Father was pacing up and down looked up at the person coming in, my Mother was sitting patiently by my side.

He was standing there, X rays in his hands. He was tall about 6'1'' or 6'2''. Maybe 25, 26 still young through. Strong features with a beautiful crop of blond hair all neatly soothed back over his head.

"Hello Miss Platt, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. I have just had a look at you x ray and you have a small fracture in you tibia. We don't have to reset it as it is a stress fracture. I would recommend rest and elevation for about 4 weeks and then when run more x ray just to make sure the bone is hearing. You can take pain medication as and when required."

"Thank you Dr Carlisle Cullen " My Mother said.

"Yes thank you Dr Carlisle Cullen" I said as I blushed and looked away.

"It's my job, anyway, I will write you a script for pain medication and then you can be on your way"

He then turned and walked away

I smiled to myself as I looked back at how I met my Husband. I remember going back 4 weeks later and being disappointed as he was not there that day. So I went back everyday just so I could give him my number and asked him to call me.

I had to wait 2 weeks for him to call, he said he had to wait until I was discharged from his care.

We went out first date 1 week later, engaged 3 months after that and married 9 months later. I was 19 and Carlisle was 26. I fell pregnant with Emmett at 22, Edward at 24 and Alice at 27

A small moan brought me back as I watch my husband slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"What are looking at my Darling"

I smiled "Just remembering who we first met" I said.

"Hmmmm, I remember that day, it was when a very shy young women came in, and then turned into a forward young lady 6 weeks later" He said as he placed a hand on my cheek gently rubbing his thumb under my eye.

He could still make me tingle after all these years.

"Oh so you thought I was forward did you" I said as I leaned over and kiss his still very soft lips

"Yeah, and you still are" He chuckled

We remained silent for a moment, just looking into each others eyes.

"My Love you have distracted me from my thoughts, Happy Birthday my love."

Happy Birthday. I had forgotten my birthday, I can't believe I had forgotten it. It was not a big birthday only 51 not that old. Now last year I remember that very well. Big cake, Big Hall and lots of friends and family, and a 5 week holiday to Italy. I was shocked that Carlisle was able to get the time off, but when you are the chief of Surgery you can have almost anything.

"What are you thinking about My Love" He said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm just about how I forgot my birthday and my last birthday, I wish we could go back to Italy some day I really enjoyed it." He pulled me close and kissed my softly.

"Yes I really do remember that holiday" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I slapped his chest and rolled away to get up, but as I was sitting up I felt two strong arms around my waist and pulled me down causing we to yelp. I didn't get a chance to respond because he was on top of me with his lips on me and a hand on my breast causing me to moan. When he broke he started to kiss down my neck while his hand had left my breast and was now trying to undo my Pyjama Top.

"Carlisle we have to get ohhhhh….ready for the children to….come over today…I n..n…need to get everything so…sor…sorted" I tried to get everything out but he was making it very hard indeed.

"The children are bring the food so you don't have top do anything except staying in bed with me so I can make you feel good" He had managed to get my top open and what now massaging my breasts causing my nipples to harden.

He was nipping and sucking them making me writher and writhe under him. I have my hands on his back using my nails to scrape down his back causing him to now moan.

"God women I love when you do that"

As he moves down my body my hands find their way into his hair scraping his scalp. He works his way down to my naval in dips his tongue causing me to moan even loader, when he gets to my pyjama pants he runs his tongue under them making me shiver. His hands grasp the sides of them and roughly pulls them down my legs and off. He then kneels between my legs and looks at me as if I'm his next meal. His eyes travel down, down to where I want him. He puts his hands under my things and gently lifts them slightly. He puts his nose to my juncture and inhales.

"Still as good as ever"

As his mouth meets my outer lips I start to pant and squirm as he runs his tongue through my inner lips.

"Mmmm, oh Carlisle Ohhhh…Yessssss…..Ohhhhhh"

He then reaches my bundle of nerves and I nearly jump off the bed

"Oh yes please Carlisle please make me cum Yesss more give me more" He then plunges two finger into me and them gone.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS I'm cumming I'm cumming ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

As I slump down on the bed I'm panting hard and I have a light sheen of sweat on me. Carlisle looks up at me and gives me a cute little smirk.

"Oh I'm not done baby"

And with that is pulled down off boxer briefs and plunged his hard member into, causing me to gasp. As he leaned down to kiss me his hands took me and pulled them above my head and began thrusting with gusto.

"Oh" thrust "I" thrust " love " thrust " You" He said as he kept up his pace.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles making him feel me even more.

"Carlisle Yes harder…harder…ahhhhh yes that's it right there….. I'm cumming…I'm….. I'm… Yesssssssss" I saw stars and Carlisle kept thrusting grunting as his pace got faster I knew he was close.

"E…E…Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" He said as he came sinking his teeth to my neck . As we lay there panting he played with my hair.

"God I Love You Esme"

"And I love you too Carlisle" As he withdrew from he and rolled off he pulled me to his chest. I rested my head over his heart still beating fast from out love making I brought my hand up to his face and drew my nails over his stubble making him moan.

He was about to say something when then alarm clock sounded.

"Uh I really don't want to get up yet" Carlisle said into my hair.

"I know I don't either, but the kids will be here in ….."I looked over at the clock "an hour and I have to get ready and make sure we don't need anything, you said the kids are bring the food is that right?" I asked looking at him

"MmmmHmm, Emmett and Rose are bring the mains, Edward and Bella have the desserts all sorted, and Alice and Jasper have the snacks and dips" He said with his eyes closed as if he is reading of a list.

"So who is doing the drinks?"

"I am, I got everything last week, the champagne is chilling is the fridge a long with the white wine, the red is in the cellar and the ice bucket is ready to burst." He said with a satisfied with himself.

"Ok so I'm going to shower, care to join me?" I asked with a hint of playfulness.

He didn't answer but through of the sheet and carried me our en suit wet room.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

I have more to this story but not sure weather to carry on or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>As I walked into the kitchen I looked out into the garden my garden. I spend all my time out there these days. I didn't get anytime when the children were young, I was a stay at home mom and now I have my grandchildren 2 days a week, and helping out at the local shelter for battered women I don't have much time but it is my pride and job at the moment, particularly on days like this. Blue skies a slight breeze not too hot maybe 80 degrees. Perfect.<p>

I remember when we brought this house Carlisle had just been given a surgical internship at little hospital in the small town of Forks Washington. We had a big bit of land surrounded by a forest were lucky we got it cheep, is was a mess the house in bad shape and the garden well there wasn't one, there was a jungle. So we pulled the house down and built the house of my dreams. We had a 3 story house, well 4 if you include the basement.

The top floor had 2 large double rooms with en suits and a large lounge/TV room. They were Emmett and Edward rooms.

The 2nd floor had the other 4 bedroom. 2 double bedrooms each with a bathroom. Then another 2 large double bedrooms, with their own en suite one of them was Alice's room. The other room was ours. We each had a walk-in closet and of course we had our wet room.

The Main floor had our kitchen, breakfast, living, and dinning room, we also had the children's den. C also has an office just off the living room.

The basement was converted into 2 rooms. One is the den. I had 4 couches, a couple of love seats and a huge multi - media entertainment centre. The other room was a games room, that was Carlisle idea. It had a pool table and a few pin ball machines.

It was manic but we didn't have children then so it didn't matter I used the money my Grandfather left me, and when my grandmother died she also left me a tidy sum, so we added a pool house, pool and fire pit. I was happy. My garden came after, I would go out a do a little when the children would sleep, and then when they went to school. It was easer of maintain once it was to my liking.

"Esme are you okay?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs

"Oh Yes I'm fine I guess I zoned out. Sorry" I said as I pecked his lips.

I was about to answer back but the door bell cut me off.

"I'll go" Carlisle said walking out the kitchen. I could tell who it was by the noise.

"PAPA! Papa where Nanna. It's her berfday. Birthday, not berfday. Humph!" That was Lillian, and Poppy

"Girls Stop"

"Yes it is Nanna's birthday why don't you go find her"

"YEY!" I herd them scream

"Nanna, Nanna, Nanna, Nanna where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I had to laugh at little Lilly she was 4.

"I'm here girls" I called out to them. In they came running through the kitchen.

"Ohf" I got the wind knocked out of me, when 3 of Emmett and Roses children greeted me.

"Nanna, Nanna, Nanna, it's your berfday"

"Did you get presents"

"Me presents"

"Girls calm down, one at a time, Poppy you start" She can be so bossy at only 6 years old, and she is exactly like Emmett with brown curly hair and dimples but with Roses temperament.

"Did you get any presents yet? If so what?" I had to laugh just like her father

"Yes I have had some presents, mostly for the garden and some for the kitchen" I replied. She looked disappointed.

"Oh that's boring" she huffed

"Me next me next" Lily asked "Okay"

"It's your berfday, do we get cake" She said. Unlike her sister she has beautiful blond locks and icy blue eyes just like her mother

"Yes sweetie it is my birthday, and yes there may be cake" I said why smiling at as she bounced on her toes, then I felt someone tugging on my pants leg and looked down to see little Violet, she was 2 and had Roses hair but it was in ringlets, but with Emmett's dark blue eyes.

"Yes my darling" I said picking her up

"Me presents, mine presents" She smiled up at me with only 6 teeth visible, as I picked her up

"Well you can have mine, as I don't need all of them" She bounced in my arms and clapped her hands.

"Happy Birthday Mom" My eldest son said coming into the kitchen carrying their only son Ethan, he was just over a year old; he passed me Ethan as I could have my cuddle. Emmett then pulled me into his massive embrace, making sure not to squash Ethan.

Emmett McCarthy Cullen was 28, 6'4 and huge. I had short brown hair that curled at the ends, and lovely deep blue eyes, which he got from Carlisle. He also had these dimples at would come out when he really smiled and he used them to get whatever he wanted. Sometimes it worked. He was a normal size at birth 7lb 8oz but had big shoulders; I had trouble getting his out.

I remember the day I went into labour, it was 7.30 am and Carlisle had just left for work. I just got out of the shower and then suddenly whoosh, why waters broke, I hadn't felt anything before not even a twinge.

Carlisle Panicked and rushed home to pick me and then took me back to the hospital. My first contraction was well murder, I had never felt pain like it, and I felt like I was being ripped in to.

They continued until they announced I was 1 cm which was Midday. I cried. 5 cm came at 5.30pm by this time a wanted to give up I was so tired. I remember asking for an Epidural. I never did get one. I nearly did the CanCan when they told me I was 10cm and ready to push and fully effaced. That was Midnight.

Carlisle was great. Kept me calm, talked to and let me squeeze his had until it went blue. I don't remember much, but I do remember the panic I had when they said he was stuck. I cried, screamed, shouted anything I could do, but it was useless. Finally after having to have 4 more Midwifes in with us and my knees but my elbow Emmett finally came into the world. Screaming and kicking.

"Mom?"

"Huh Sorry. Did you say something?" I said looking at him he had a worried expression on his face.

"I asked if you have had a nice day so far?"

"Emmett is 10.30am; we haven't even had the whole morning yet, ask me tonight." I said as I passed Ethan back to Emmett and then walked off to great Rose.

Rose or Rosalie was Beautiful, tall could have been a model, but instead she was a mechanic, she loved to get dirty. She is 27 and 6' long blond hair and icy blue eyes, that I'm sure could give you a death stare if necessary.

"Happy Birthday Esme" She said as she engulfed me in a warm embrace. She and Emmett had been married 8 years; they met when ET called out the repair shop to fix his jeep and was shocked to see Rose. It took him 3 months for her to go out on a date with him but they have been together ever since. They lived about 30 minutes a way. Emmett works with his father as a paediatric surgeon

"Thank you Honey, How are you?" I asked taking her by the shoulders. She had just had her Fifth and says finally baby, and they baby would not sleep at night.

"I'm fine tired, but OK." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Honey, why don't you go and have a rest in Emmett room, and sleep for a couple of Hours, we can cope." I said guiding her to the stairs.

"Esme I can't it's your birthday!" She protested.

"GO!" I said pointing to the stars. "You need a break; I will bring her up if she needs you OK?" I looked her in the eye.

"Thank you Esme" She said as a tear slid down her cheek, she walk upstairs, to go get some rest.

As I returned to the Kitchen/Breakfast Emmett looked at me with concern.

"She has gone for a lie down" I said to him. He nodded. I knew they had a hard time with little Jasmine, she would not sleep. She was only 4 weeks old and had not slept more than 40 minutes every 6 hours, they were both shattered. Jasmine was long really long just over 40cm at birth, were as they others were all between 26 and 32 cm. She Icy blue eyes just like Rose, and a lot of brown curly hair just like Emmett.

"Why don't you go and join her, we'll be fine" I said to him you could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Mom it's you're…" I cut him off with my hand.

"Go NOW!" I said pointing to the stars. He kissed me.

"Thanks Mom" And off he went.

I went over to Jasmine who was in her carrier awake, sucking of her pacifier. So I lifted her out and brought her to the kitchen.

"Were is Mamma?" Lily asked, as Violet looked around for her. I went over to them and sat down next to them, they were playing dollies.

"Mamma and Daddy have gone for a nap sweetie, they are very tired. Would you like to go swimming with Papa for a while?" I asked they loved going swimming, they are defiantly water babes.

"Yeah!" All three cried, and they ran to there playroom where all their spare clothes and swim suites where. Carlisle was just coming in from the garden carrying Ethan with him, so I told him he is taken the children swimming, she smiled kissed Jasmine and went upstairs to change, and put Ethan down for a nap.

I went down to the playroom to help them all get changed and to tie their hair back and get their towels ready.

"Girls are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room.

"YESSS" Was all the response we going, before they ran for the pool. Thank god we had a children fence put up around it when our children were small. As soon as Carlisle opened the gate Poppy and Lily ran and jumped in. Poppy could swim well she was pretty good. Lily had her floats on so even though she jumped in she popped up seconds later. Violet also had floats and a ring on and Carlisle help her in a kept her in the sallow end. Just then the door bell rang.

"Carlisle, just going to get the door!" I yelled over the screaming and shouting, he acknowledged with a wave.

* * *

><p>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I relish your input.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

I do not have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes.

Just a not some in this Chapter my offend some people. So if you don't agree with Co feeding or feeding older children don't read. You have been told.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my youngest child. Mary Alice Whitlock or Alice as she goes by is 24 and her husband Jasper.<p>

"I mom, How are you? Happy Birthday. Oh isn't Jasmine cute" She said in one breath as she enveloped me in a tight hug for a small girl she was strong.

"I'm good sweetie, how are you? " I said as I returned the hug. "Why is it quite, where are my grandchildren? "I said in mock innocence.

"Fell asleep in the car, they've been up since 5am " Jasper said and we hugged each other "Happy Birthday by the way Esme"

"Thanks, well do you want to bring then in and let them sleep or wake them up?" I asked as I shifted Jasmine who was starting to get ratty.

"We'll get them up they can go in the pool with dad. I guessing that is where he is. Are Emmett and Rose outside as well?" Alice asked why Jasper walked to the car.

"Dad is in the pool with the girls, but Emmett and Rose are asleep. This little monkey is not sleeping, so I told them to go and rest for a bit. "I said as Jasper was bringing in there 4 year old son Brandon. He was small just like Alice but had Jasper hair and eyes, but he had so much energy, he was always on the go.

"Are you being a pickle for your mamma and daddy little one" Alice said to Jasmine as she took her out of my arms.

Looking at Alice with Jasmine I can still remember the day she was born.

I'm small 5'5 so I wasn't worried that when I have my 3rd child I wasn't that big. The pregnancy was fine normal. The labour was a breeze my waters broke at 6.30 in the evening, and she was delivered at 9.30pm. But the doctors were worried. She was 20cm in length and weighed only 3lb 9oz. They said she was too small and yet she was born at 41 weeks. I had to spend 3 days with here in the neonatal unit just to tell me she was fine. I could have told them that.

Anyway she never did grow very big she now is only just 4' 11' on tip toes. She has my green eyes and dark brown hair which looks black in some lights. Her height didn't stop her doing what she loved; she is a fashion designer and loves it. Here energy levels make up for her lack in height. This is were Brandon get it from.

He husband Jasper on the other hand is complete opposite. Cool Calm and Collected. He is 27, 6'1' lean but muscular has long dirty blond hair and has a Texan accent that will make any women swoon. He also works with Carlisle as an anesthetist.

They have been married for 3 years. They met when Alice came to the hospital to visit Carlisle and she said it was love at first sight. They live 3 houses down from Emmett and Rose.

Jasper was just bringing in there third child. Macie is 18 months, and looked just like her father and had his temperament to.

He layed Macie down next to her sister 2.5 year Layla. She had her mother's looks exactly. And her energy level as well.

Last of the Whitlock clam came in crying for her Mamma in Jasper arms. I took Jasmine back I was going to have to take her to Rose soon for a feeding. JJ is 6 months old and had his father's features and temperament, but Alice hair and eyes. He is a very placid baby unless he wanted feeding or was tired, I guess now it was a bit of both.

Alice sat down with JJ and lifted her top and got JJ latched on. Alice had breast fed her children all until they didn't want it any more. So yes she is still feeding all four of them. I mean I breast feed mine until 18 months or so, but whatever works for her.

I was brought out of my mussing with Jasmine crying.

"I'm going to take her to Rose, when there ready Dad and the girls are in the pool"

I said as I walk up the stars

"OK Mom, Thanks "Alice replied.

I gently tapped on Emmett old room before entering. I smiled at the scene before me. Emmett was curled around Rose sound asleep. Just then Jasmine decided to make herself known.

"Shhh little one" As I crept out of the room. I would make a bottle of formula for her that way they could sleep some more. I know they won't mind as she has brought some over just in case she decided to have a glass of wine.

As I came down stairs Jasper was gone and so was JJ and Macie and Layla was making her way outside. I turned to see Alice and Brandon snuggled on the couch, I knew she was feeding him by the way they were positioned.

"I'm sweetie, can you just keep an eye on Jasmine why I make her a bottle, and I just want Emmett and Rose to sleep a little longer." I said laying Jasmine down next to Alice.

"Sure Mom, they really are having a bad time ah "Alice questioned as I walked into the Kitchen to get the bottle and formula from her baby bag.

"Yeah, 40 minutes sleep every 5 to 6 hours it has to be hard. Emmett find if really hard with him being in peds." I said as I took the bottle out of the warmer.

"Hi Nanna "Brandon said a little dopey. I think he was still half asleep. He then turned back to his liquid snack.

"Hi Baby "I said gently stroking his hair. I turned to pick up Jasmine then and offered her the bottle. She took it straight away sucking the life out of the thing. As I sat there I could here the screams coming from the pool.

Suddenly Brandon shot up looked around and started to make a been line for the pool.

"TRUNKS! "Alice shouted out scaring Jasmine. Brandon skidded to a stop turned around to the playroom to change.

Just then the door went.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

This Chapter does contain talk on Co feeding and feeding of older children. If you don't like it don't read

* * *

><p>"I'll Go Mom" Alice said as she straightened her top. Jasmine had finished her milk so I put her on my shoulder and walked to the door.<p>

"Nanna, Happy Birthday Nanna" Mason shouted. Running at me and wrapping his arms around my legs

"Hi Mason, thank you darling" I said patting his on the back.

"Nanna cuddles?" Little Elizabeth said in a little voice with her arms stretched out from my middle son's arms. Edward Anthony Cullen

"In a minute baby I promise" Elizabeth's eyes then glassed over with tears as she started to cry.

"Lets go outside sit around the pool for a bit, the kids can play and we can catch up, I can put Miss Jasmine in her bouncy chair and have my cuddle with Miss Elizabeth" I said as I smiled at Elizabeth, her head in Edward's shoulder crying.

As we made our way out to the pool I sat in the deck chair Alice brought out the bouncy chair with the little umbrella I placed Jasmine in a she was quite happy. I walked over to Edward and opened my arms to Elizabeth and she practicality jumped into them, nuzzling her face in my chest.

Edward went back in to help Bella his wife with the rest of their children, Alice was now changed and in the water with everyone else. Elizabeth stared to play with my hair, which reminded of Edward as a toddler.

Edward is our middle child and is 26. He is 6'2' he was also well built but not so much as Emmett, he had my bronze coloured but you can do nothing with it, he also has Carlisle facial structure and strong jaw. He has also inherited my eye colour. He worked with Carlisle as well he is a surgeon. His wife Isabella or Bella is 25 is petit at 5'5'. She has long chocolate brown hair and door brown eyes to match. She is a writer and has written several very successful. They met is the hospital on one of her many trips to the hospital, she is accident prone. They have been married for 6 years and live across the street from Rose and Emmett.

I remember his birth very well. I had Edward at home in our bathtub. I was 38 weeks along and had been having twinges all day so I decided to take a bath. Carlisle was with Emmett downstairs. It was then I felt it like someone had pulled the plug in me, I looked down and I could see blood in the water so I climbed out and called Carlisle. By than my contraptions had started and didn't start slow and steady they just went to 2 to 3 minutes apart. Carlisle came running in with Emmett in his arms, I told him what had happened, and so he put Emmett in the playroom with a film and come back to me.

He checked me and said we ere not going to make the hospital, so he phoned them and explained the situation. They sent and ambulance. By the time the ambulance came 15 minutes later I had another son.

I was brought out of my memories with Elizabeth Pulling my hair.

"Ow Sweetie, be careful" I told her gently.

"Sorrwy Nanna" She mumbled

Elizabeth May Was 3 and had Edwards hair colour and craziness but Bella's eyes. She was Edward and Bella 3rd child. Their first was Vanessa Jayne she was 6. She was Edward through and through hair, eyes the lot. Then there was Mason Thomas, he was 4.5. He had Bella's hair but Edward's eyes. Next is Elizabeth. Then there is Charlotte or Lottie Louisa she is 18 months and is blonde and blue after Carlisle. That was a big shock to all of us. Then there is baby Emma Olivia she is 3 months old and looks to be going to the same way as Lottie Blonde and Blue.

Bella is like Alice and is still feeding Lottie and Elizabeth as well as Emma. Rose, Alice and Bella also co feed each others babies, which sometimes helps.

Bella came out in her bathing costume with Emma putting her next to Jasmine.

"She's still not sleeping?" Bella said looking a wide awake Jasmine.

"No that's why they are sleeping upstairs, trying to catch up on some, I think I may suggest that we keep her for tonight, so they can get a whole night sleep in stead of 2 hours "I said running my fingers through Elizabeth's hair.

"I hope they take the offer up they do need it" Bella got cut of by Elizabeth

"Mamma want bebe" Elizabeth said quietly, she was tired and bebe was the children word for mommy milk.

I lifted her over to Bella who pulled down her swim suit, and got Elizabeth situated.

"This doesn't bother you does it Esme?" Bella asked her blush showing.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" I said shocked. It was not something I did not I don't criticize other people.

"I get some strange looks from other people, when Elizabeth or Lottie starts asking for bebe. I don't know who Alice does it?" She said looking down at Elizabeth feeding but she had fallen asleep.

"Do what?" Alice asked coming over to join us.

"This, feeding in public?" Bella said justifying around herself.

"Easy, I just ignore them, and if they say anything I tell them to mind their own business." Alice said and grossed her arms as to make a statement.

"Bella these are you children how you choose to bring them up is entirely up to you, and Alice is right everybody should just but out" I said to her. She bit her bottom lip but smiled.

"Right, I'm going to set up lunch, Mom where to you want the food put out here or on the breakfast bar?" Alice asked

"Oh the breakfast bar will be good, I give you a hand" I said as I tried to get up, Alice pushed my shoulders down

"No, No, Mom it's you're birthday I can do it" She said as she walked back into the house.

As I turned to check on Jasmine and Emma, Rosalie walked in, looking better, with Emmett few minutes later with Ethan and his sippy cup.

"Hi Bella, oh Esme you should have woken us when everybody arrived" Rosalie said as she sat down and picked up Jasmine, Emmett and Ethan when to the pool, to sit on the edge.

"Oh hush, you needed it, it's not like you don't see each other every day now is it. Anyway how to you feel?" I asked looking over at her; at least the dark circles had gone down.

Rose smiled meekly" I feel better thank you Esme. It was great to get a decent sleep even if it was a couple of hours. Oh wait does she need feeding?" She said looking up

"Not for another hour, I gave her a bottle, I hope you don't mind, I brought her up and you were out, so I took initiative." I said

"Oh no that's fine, I just need to go pump them as I'm about to pop, Can you take her for me?" Rosalie said as she handed me Jasmine, who was still wide awake, and cooing at her mother.

"No, I've got her, that reminds me, I was going to say do you want us to take the kids tonight, so could have a break, we did for Alice and Bella, what do you think?" I said as I took Jasmine.

"Oh Esme, that would fantastic. Just to have a night where I can sleep the whole time. I'm in heaven. You sure though?

"No that's fine we don't mind" She leaned down to give you a quick hug and whispered 'Thanks'.

"Right, lunch is all up and ready, I have set out plates for the kids, already done, Mom would Dad get the big umbrella out so we set the kids up?" Alice questioned.

"Sure go ask him, I'll get the blanks out, Emmett come make yourself useful" I called

"Yes Mom?" He said, putting Ethan down in the deck chair next to Bella.

"Could you please get the blankets and extra towels out of the pool house and get them on the grass please?"

"Sure no problem" He said a he walked off. Just then Rosalie came back and took Jasmine off me, so I went to help Emmett.

* * *

><p>Please click the little box below and tell we what you think.<p>

I'm also looking for a Beta so if you like what I write and what to help let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Vanessa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

****A/N

I've said it once but I will say it again, this Chapter may offened some people with co feeding and older children breast feeding

* * *

><p>After Carlisle and go the umbrella out and Emmett and myself had the blankets and towels, we all had the fun task of getting the children out of the pool. Not easy I tell you.<p>

Emmett had managed to get Poppy and Lily by carrying the under his arms, they where screaming and laughing.

Carlisle had got Violet and Lottie, with Vanessa and Mason following.

Edward had Brandon who was kicking and screaming about not wanting to get out.

Jasper had Layla, who had silent tears rolling down her face, and also JJ. Macie was toddling just in front for him.

After all the children had been wrapped up in towels or stripped, dried and redressed we get them their lunch. When they were settled, us adults went to get our lunch.

There was a chicken pasta bake, lasagne, couscous and salad. There was also rolls, sliced meats, vegetable sticks, sliced fruit, bread sticks and lots of Alice home made and brought dips. Wow what to pick.

I settled on chicken pasta bake, with salad, a few veg sticks and some of Alice onion and garlic dip.

As I walked outside to take my seat I looked around and watched my family. I had 3 beautiful children and they had brought me 3 more into the family. And they intern had given me 14 fantastic grandchildren. I could not be happier.

All the children were eating, well Violet, Ethan, Lottie and Macie toddling around taking food of all the adults plates. They had their own but the didn't want there's.

By the time lunch was finished it was time to get the little one's down for their nap, so while, Violet, Ethan, Lottie, Layla, Macie and JJ went for a nap reluctantly I might add, the boys were tidying up from lunch.

The older children went to the den to watch a movie. I had both Jasmine and Emma in my arms sitting on the couch in the living room gently rocking them. Emma was looking round and cooing at different things and was waving her arms about, while Jasmine, was finally starting to doze of for the first time today.

B was the first one down so she took Emma trying hard not to disturb Jasmine. Rose was next, she gently took Jasmine off of me and placed her in her Moses basket hoping she would sleep at little longer than 40 minutes.

We moved out into the breakfast room, and started to set out the deserts. There was vanilla cheesecake, Banoffee Pie, fresh fruit salad and Profiteroles. There was also fresh cream, crème fresh and cold custard..

I had a slice of Banoffee Pie and cream, with a few Profiteroles as well.

"Well, this has been a lovely birthday, and so nice to see everyone."

"Mom you see us all the time, when we drop the children off and pick them up" Edward said as he fed Bella some Cheese Cake.

"I know, but you just drop them off and then you go, so it is nice to have you all together for the day" I'm getting sentimental in my old age.

"Oh Mom, you know you can always just pop around whenever you like." Alice said speaking in-between bites.

"I know" I said nodding my head.

"I think what you mother is trying to say is that she misses having children at home all the time, isn't that right, sweetheart." Carlisle said as he slipped his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I miss the noise, the chaos and having a fell house of children. You wait you will feel the same when yours are all gone " I said pointing my spoon at them all.

"I will never miss the noise" Rose said picking at the fresh fruit.

"You will, trust me" I said with a knowing smile. Just the Lily came in rubbing her eyes.

"Mamma, I'm sleepy" She said just as she let out a little yawn.

"Come here sweetie, you want to cuddle" Emmett said holding out his arms. She shook her head, and went to Rose instead. What she wanted Emmett could give her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go sit on the couch" She said picking up Lily, and walking out.

"We'll join R, Mason will be in, in a minute" Bella said getting up and following, so Alice and I followed as well.

As we sat in the sitting room, Rose making herself comfortable with Lily, Mason wandered in looking for Bella.

"Come here baby" She said.

"Mamma, can I have bebe?" Vanessa said. She looked at Bella with tears in her eyes. Vanessa had stopped having bebe last year, but only did go back when she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Bella said trying to sort Mason out as well as deal with Vanessa.

"Here let me take him" Alice said.

"Mason do you want bebe from Auntie Alice" she asked. Mason looked at Bella then at Alice and nodded his head.

"Come here Mason" Alice said taking him from Bella.

"You bebe from me today" Alice asked as she unclipped her bar and he laid down on her lap and got latched on.

I had grown accustomed to co feeding and feeding older children but anybody else would have been shocked to see 3 women breast fed two 4year olds and a 6 year old.

Bella picked up Vanessa and brought her back to the couch, and tried to get her comfortable on her left side but the made her cry.

"Oh Sweetheart what is it? Does something hurt?" Bella asked worriedly.

Vanessa nodded. "My ear" was all she said.

"Okay, we'll have Uncle Emmett have a look in a minute" Bella said to her as she smoothed her hair.

"No, it hurts" Vanessa said shaking her head, making more tears run down her face.

"Ok sweetie calm down" Bella said as she tried to get Vanessa to lay on her other side. Once Bella had got her settled she started for bebe again.

"Ok baby" Bella said getting her latched on. She looked at me and silently asked if I would get Emmett in here. I nodded my head and walk to the kitchen.

"Emmett would you come in a check Vanessa out please she is complaining or ear ache" I said. As I did Edward got up and walked into the sitting room.

"Yeah sure, Dad do you have a peds kit here, mines at home." Emmett asked as he walked in to the sitting room with Jasper.

"Yeah I do I will go and grab it for you" Carlisle Said as he walked off.

I went to join then in the sitting room, where Rose and Alice were still nursing Lily and Mason, and Jasper as sitting next to Alice talking quietly.

Edward was sitting next to Bella stroking Vanessa hair as she nursed. Emmett knelt down next to her and gently tried to look in her ear, but she moved his hand away.

"She doesn't want anyone touching it, she says it hurts" Bella said looking down at her daughter. Just the Carlisle came in with his peds kit. Emmett took out his Otoscope to try and look in her ear.

As he tried she moved her head and mumbled 'no'

"Come on sweetie, let me look. It won't hurt, and I can make you feel better" Emmett tried to coax her into letting him look. But she would let him.

"OK, Bella can you keep her head still and Edward can you keep her hands out of the way, she will kick, Bella she may bite so I suggest you move her slightly" He told them. They did as he said and as they did she started to cry and kick just as predicted.

"Okay honey let me just have a look." He said as he pulled her hair away

"No go away, it hurts" She cried and she tried to get away but couldn't.

"I know it hurts, sshhhhh, come on, nearly finished." He tried to sooth her but she kept crying and tried to turn her head. Edward and Bella were also trying to sooth her, she had big tears running down her face.

"OK all done." He said, but didn't let go so he could give her some drops to help sooth her.

Bella put her back on the breast to try to calm her down.

"Yeah she does have a slight infection, Dad have you got some anti - biotic's here?" He said turning to Carlisle. He nodded and walk to his study. He came back minutes later with two bottles. One has a medicine bottle the other was a small ear dropper bottle. He handed the ear dropper to Emmett who check it and unscrewed the top.

He turned to face Edward and Bella "This may sting a little, but it is the quickest way to kick start the anti - biotic's" Emmett then moved her hair away and popped the bottle near her ear and squeezed the bottle. Vanessa pulled away really crying and trying to get away.

"OOWW, I…..it h…h…hurts, go away, Mamma, it hurts" she cried

"I know my darling, but this will make it better" Bella says kissing her head

"Alright Sweetheart I know it hurts but it will get better, shhhhh" Emmett said to her as Bella cuddled her and rubbed her back.

Just then Poppy and Brandon came in looking worried so I went over to them.

"You two okay?" I asked crouching down

"Why is Vanessa crying" Poppy asked

"She has a sore ear and Daddy was just giving her some medicine to make her feel better" I told them as we moved to one of the other couches. Vanessa was calming down and nodding off in Bella arms. Mason and Lily had finished and were also watching.

"Come on, who wants some pudding" Carlisle said trying to get everyone out. And out they ran leaving us adults and now a peacefully sleeping Vanessa.

"I will leave the anti - biotic in the fridge from to take home later she should have another at 5pm and one before bed. I know you know you can give the Tylenol as well"

Edward nodes his head "Just a reminder. If there is no improvement you know where I am" Emmett said as he got up walked over to Rose pulled her up and followed the children out.

"Hey, thanks bro" Edward said from beside Bella.

"Not a problem, Edward" Emmett said over his shoulder.

"Alice thanks for having Mason" She said as she moved Vanessa to get more comfortable.

"Oh that's fine, you would do the same thing, anyway Mason is gently when he feeds, Brandon really like to pull nice to change." She laughed.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it.<p>

Please Review that is all I ask.

Just press the little button at the bottom


	6. Chapter 6: Esme's Presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>After everybody had sat down and desert has been dished up, there is a gentle chatter around the table.<p>

"Nanna, I have presents now" Elizabeth asked, with the remnants of a profiterole in her hand.

"There not your presents Elizabeth, there Nanna's" Poppy said a little too harsh.

"Poppy, be nice to your cousin, there was no needs for then, what do you say?" Rose said. The look in her eye said 'don't puss it'

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but they are Nanna's presents" Poppy added.

"Yes Poppy, they are mine but everybody can help me open them, OK" I said.

There was a chorus as "Yeah's" coming from around the table from the children. Just the Edward and Bella came into the room, taking a seat and grabbing some dessert.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked

"She is asleep in Edward's old room. She was fine this morning" Bella said and she looks worriedly at Edward.

"I know, she was fine, but I think the water may have aggraded it. You know she suffers from ear infections. I think next time we need to put in ear plugs" Edward said.

"That might work, the number of children who have chronic infections us ear plugs when they go swimming." Emmett says in-between mouthfuls.

"Edward you were constantly having ear infection so that she probably were she gets it from." Carlisle said.

"Mamma what are ear fection" Brandon asked looking up at Alice

"Ear Infection baby. It's when you have a really sore ear and you need some special medicine to make it better" Alice said while trying to wipe Brandon's face.

"Who has an ear fection" Lily asked looking round the table.

"Vanessa does sweetheart, so we have to leave her to sleep ok, no going to wake her up. OK Lily and Poppy you here me." Rose says knowing what her children where thinking of doing.

"OK Mamma" Lily mumbles rather upset.

"Poppy did you hear me" Rose asked again. Poppy was looking at the stairs. Vanessa was where best friend and she wanted to go up and see her.

"Poppy!" Rose raises her voice making Poppy jump.

"What….. I didn't hear" Poppy said looking at her mother.

"You do not go upstairs to disturber Vanessa OK" Rose said again trying to stress her point

"But Mamma I want to see if she is ok, she's my friend" Poppy said batting her eyelashes.

"NO Poppy" Emmett said, making his point known.

"OK Daddy" Poppy mumbled.

"OK who wants to help me give Nanna her presents" Carlisle says getting up from the table.

"I Do, I Do, I Do" All the children said at one.

"OK lets go get them from my office." Carlisle starts to leave when Emmett, Edward and Alice get up from the table.

"We have to get Nanna presents from the cars can we have some help" Alice said.

I had to laugh the children didn't know who to help.

"Right, Poppy, Mason and Brandon you go help Papa and Lily, Violet, Elizabeth, Lottie, Layla and Macie can help us." Alice said as she picks walks to the front the door.

"Right then we will clean the table, Esme you go into the dinning room and get comfortable" Jasper say's taking the plates to the sink.

I nod and make my way to the couch.

I can hear the children coming down the stairs.

"Nanna this is for you" Poppy thrusts a perfectly wrapped presents into my hands.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll open it in a minute when everybody comes back in OK " I said looking at the presents. It is wrapped in lovely red shinning paper. It is a small box just big enough to sit in the palm of my hand. I look up at Carlisle and he just smiled.

Mason and Brandon followed. Mason was carrying another small box and Brandon had some flowers.

"Here Nanna" Mason said giving me my present.

"Thank you baby" I said as I kissed him on his forehead. The Brandon handed he the flowers.

"Brandon, there lovely, thank you my darling" Brandon just smiled.

Just then everybody else came in with flowers and other wrapped gifts.

"OK, were do I start" Said looking at everyone.

Over the next 40 minutes I opened gift after gift. The ones from the children were what they have made at kindergarten or school or at home with their parents. I had lots of flowers as well. Emmett and R had given me a beautiful evening gown. It is a lovely silky soft black dress, with rhinestone straps that holds up a u-neck bodice. I am speechless.

"Oh my… it's beautiful you two"

"It goes with the rest of your presents Mom, we hope you like them all" Alice said as she hands me mine present from her and Jasper.

I gently unwrap the paper and open the box. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. It is a beautiful White gold Ribbon Pendant. I pick up the little card that went with it. It is a 9ct White Gold, 0.10ct Diamond cut, Ribbon Pendent.

As I look at Alice I'm a little shocked and my vision his blurred.

"Sweetheart, this is wonderful it's …. it's… thank you very much." I passed the pendent around and all the girls Ohh and arrd at how pretty it is.

Next Lottie walked up to me and handed me an envelope." Happ Bith day Nanna " She said. As I took the envelope out of her hand I looked at everyone.

"It's from the children Mom, it goes with everything else" Edward said as he pick up Lottie and kissed her forehead and sat her on his lap. I opened the envelope and inside there is two tickets to the Ballet. Not just anyone, but my favourite Swan Lake. I have been wanting to see it for years, but just never got the time or something has come up.

"It is for next weekend and there is also a 3 night stay at the Four Season for the two of you." Emmett finished.

"Thank you all of you" I got up and kissed each and everyone including the children. When I got to Carlisle he had a small smile on his face.

"And what are you smiling about. Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Well, no. I didn't know they were going to get you tickets to the Ballet, but when they told me I said I would get you something to wear for the evening. That's when Alice suggested getting you a dress and jewellery." He had a sparkle in his eye and he told he. He looked at the present Poppy had given me.

So I unwrapped the paper and opened the small box. When I looked inside the was a set of matching Ribbon Drop Earrings.

"Thank you Darling they are wonderful." I said as I went to kiss him, but he held up his hand confusing me.

"Mason has the other present" I turned to Mason who is holding out a small box, I took it from with a smile and again tore off the paper and opened the box.

"Carlisle you are spoiling me" I told him as I looked up at him and then back down to the Diamond set line Bracelet. I then leaned from Alice of course, that the earrings were 9ct White Gold 0.08ct Brilliant Cut Diamond Drop Earrings and the Bracelet is also a 9ct White Gold 1.00ct Brilliant Cut Diamond Set Line Bracelet.

I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you everyone for my gift they are all beautiful." As I was looking at my presents I heard Emmett hustle all the children outside and I am left with C. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you my darling, my gifts are beautiful, and I can't wait to go too the Ballet with you, and our 3 night stay at the Four Seasons. " I couldn't't help but wiggle my eyebrows. He just laughs.

"Come on let's go outside and enjoy the rest of the day" He said as he took my hand and led me out.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
